


Mother Tongue

by KimSlimDo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Korean, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, kadi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimSlimDo/pseuds/KimSlimDo
Summary: Kyungsoo is learning Korean so he can better connect with his heritage...not to impress his fluent speaking crush..no way
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Mother Tongue

Kyungsoo pushes up his glasses on the bridge of his nose and stares down at all the notes scattered in front of him. He's currently in his school's library, taking advantage of the free time he has before his next class to study his Korean.

Being born and raised in Southern California with only his older brother, caused their main language to be English instead of the Korean that his parents raised them to speak. So now, neither of them can speak it fluently, only chopped up and severely accented. But since Kyungsoo has extra space in his schedule, and also the fact that practically his whole family does speak it, he has taken it upon himself to learn it.

And it's NOT because there is an incredibly gorgeous Korean American who speaks fluent Korean with his equally gorgeous friends in his Phycology class. Definitely NOT.

His mediocre studying for his Korean exam is interrupted once he overhears a group of people whispering rather loudly to each other as they enter the library.

Kyungsoo has never felt more shabby, nor in awe, than he does right now, seeing Kim Jongin, his crush, walking in with his friends and looking extremely flawless in his sweater crop top and jeans.

Jongin and his friends sit a table away from Kyungsoo, smiling and quickly becoming a big distraction for him.

Kyungsoo tries to concentrate on the notes in front of him, tomorrow he has a verbal exam that he's probably going to fail. While he finds writing and reading okay, actually listening to the fast-pace of a Korean speaker is intimidating and difficult.

After trying to concentrate for a few minutes Kyungsoo looks up from the screen of his laptop to the table across, watching as Jongin pushes back his hazel hair and announces something to his friends, looking effortlessly flawless.

Despite feeling bad for eavesdropping, and for neglecting his studies , Kyungsoo concentrates on the dialect exchange between the beautiful group of friends carefully.

Kyungsoo hides behind his laptop's screen awkwardly when Jongin randomly gestures towards him. Is there someone Jongin knows, sitting behind him? No, he's been here since the library opened and no one has come to sit and study his way. Perhaps he didn't mean to point his way, maybe he was telling a story of a day he was sitting right where Kyungsoo is. There's no way Jongin and his friends could be talking about him. Or worst yet, they are in fact talking about him, and laughing. It's Monday morning, and he's wearing his brother's hand me down plaid shirt with old jeans, and he's pretty sure he forgot to comb his hair. He's also sure he has bags under his eyes and a pimple on his left cheek.

Where as Jongin, well he never looks rough. On the contrary, he always looks so gorgeous and well put together.

Jongin, who always catches Kyungsoo's eye, not only has sharp yet delicate facial features, but is dressed impeccably. Despite it being September, the hot weather dominates and it's way too hot to be wearing proper clothes, and yet Jongin with his skin tight blue jeans and sweater crop top, that shows off the man's exquisite figure, looks unbothered by the weather. Sometimes when he stretches his arms high enough, Kyungsoo can see the beginnings of one of his-

Kyungsoo stops his dirty thinking when the other male of the trio also attractive, turns around to look at him.

"geuneun jal saeng-gin-ibnida." (He is handsome) Kyungsoo hears Jongin say to the girl next to him.

The girl has a short pixie hair cut, framing her small face perfectly. She has really heavy eye makeup but it fits her, also weirdly she has the prettiest hands Kyungsoo's ever seen.

However, Kyungsoo's gaze quickly falls back to Jongin, who is far more his type than the girl. He stares a bit longer before once again turning to his notes.

"Mwo, geu angyeong gajin namja?"(What, the man with the glasses?) The girl replies, looking around the library.

At her question, Kyungsoo's attention is once again diverted from doing work. Surely this is studying, right? The practice of understanding their speech will be helpful in his examination. Although, looking around the library, Kyungsoo isn't so sure he has correctly interpreted the girl's dialogue or not. Of the few people in the library, Kyungsoo is the only man wearing glasses. 

Does the incredibly attractive man that is Kim Jongin think that he, Do Kyungsoo, is handsome? Sure, Kyungsoo doesn't think he is too terrible looking. With his mother's wide eyes and his father's plump lips and (on a good day) his thick black hair, Kyungsoo guesses he can be quite the looker. But sitting in his school's library , desperately trying to study and continuously pushing his round glasses up, Kyungsoo doubts the man is referring to him.

"Ye, geuneun gwiyeobda."(Yes, he is cute). Jongin looks over, makes eye contact with Kyungsoo and winks.

Kyungsoo, feeling extremely flustered, looks away embarrassingly. He's never before made direct contact with Jongin's deep and warm eyes before.

"Neoneun geuege malhaeyahanda,Jongin." (You should tell him, Jongin). The other guy speaks up this time.

Jongin glances over again, but Kyungsoo quickly looks down, moving his notes into neat piles. His motivation to study is long gone, and as he stares at his laptop , he realizes that they are most definitely talking about him.

"Ani! (No!)" Jongin replies quickly, turning to glare at his friend. "Geuneun amado Baekhyun, daesin na(He probably prefers Baekhyun, not me)."

Kyungsoo doesn't know if it's this September heat,o r the number of months he's spent crushing on Jongin hard, but he knows he has to do something.

Kyungsoo shuts down his laptop and collects his notes from the table, placing them all in his bag. He looks to where Jongin is laughing at something the other man said, and where the woman (Baekhyun?) is smirking in amusement. Putting on his backpack, Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and walks over.

"Neodo jal saeng-gyeoss-eo. (I think you're handsome too).

Kyungsoo leaves, not without taking a last glance at Jongin, and wow he looks incredibly adorable when he blushes. He's out of the library before Jongin can answer him. A little step in his walk to class.

"I fucking told you he was into you." Baekhyun chuckles, bringing her perfectly manicured nails to her sight. "Now how are you going to pay me for making me miss out on making out with Xing, to help you catch that white washed oppa?"

"Such uncalled for wording Baekhyun." Junmyeon scolds. Baekhyun flicks him off before turning back to look at Jongin.

"Um I still think he's in shock." Junmyeon snaps his fingers in front of Jongin, but the younger doesn't flinch.

"He thinks I'm handsome." Jongin bites down on his lip, covering his warm face.

"Yes yes we covered that already, now my payment!" Baekhyun makes grabby hands but Jongin isn't listening.

"I'm going to go meet him in the hallway and ask him to walk me to class!" Jongin announces, running off behind Kyungsoo.

"Look at our young grasshopper in love." Junmyeon chuckles.

"I'm sorry, did I not say that in English?! Am I going to have to say it in Korean for you to understand?! Ibwa shibal noma!" (Hey you fucker)

Junmyeon covers Baekhyun's mouth quickly, for a tiny girl she can be extremely loud and they're in a library for christ's sake.

"I can't believe you're asking my little brother for something in return when he's your bestfriend." Junmyeon whisper yells, feeling embarrassed for being near Baekhyun after her outburst.

"Look here angel cheeks, I'm not in the fucking mood for a lecture about how to be a good friend. Do you know how hard it is to get free time for making out around here?!" 

"Please don't call me angel cheeks." Junmyeon stands up and drags an angry Baekhun out the library, promising to pay for her future wedding to Yixing. They both exit the library, leaving several very amused students who also speak Korean, behind.

——————————————

**Author's Note:**

> incorrect Korean translations probably. My apologies 🤠


End file.
